What no one knew
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: "Todos los latinoamericanos son hermanos". Es como piensan los países, inclusive México los trata de hermanos. ¿Pero es de verdad una hermandad de sangre?
1. Italia

Resumen: Serie de drabbles que explican cómo el mundo se enteró que México también es un norteamericano

Declaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz, pero poseo una enorme imaginación, ratos de ocio y un celular (si, escribo desde el bloc de notas de mi teléfono) además de una beta que gustosamente comparte la cuenta de fanfiction conmigo y sube mis historias (te quiero Myobi 3) _[Oh, stop it you~~] _y eso Hidekaz ¡No puedes quitármelo!

Notas. Nada más explicar que en mi headcanon al ser México norteamericano es hermano de los rubios.

* * *

-Ve~ Entonces... ¿México también es su hermano?-

Fue una de esas pocas veces en las que Canadá era visible y para su desgracia el italiano le venía a preguntar ese tipo de cosas... que él no tenía problemas en responder, al menos que Alfred se enterara.

-Yes...- Contestó bajito y fue testigo de una de esas pocas veces en las que el amante de la pasta se asombraba tanto que se quedaba sin palabras, es más hasta se ponía serio y pensativo.

-Siempre pensé que... es que... ustedes no se parecen en nada- Declaró aun sin salir de su asombro

-I know-

* * *

Nota finales. Bueno como ya dije estos son drabbles así que no esperen algo mayor a 400 palabras y sin conexión alguna. Ya saben dudas, quejas y comentarios dejen review.


	2. Francia

Así que el pequeño Nouvelle Espagne se había escapado y no solo el si no también trece colonias.  
Sonrió para sí mismo, esa era una de aquellas noticias que le hacían el día a cualquiera, tomo su sombrero y se puso de pie no sin antes depositar un beso en la morena frente de su pequeño Haití que dormía plácidamente.  
Iría rumbo a Luisiana y de ahí a las tierras de su petit Matthieu, no sin antes curiosear por los límites que tanto Angleterre como Espagne tan recelosamente cuidaban, a veces esos dos le ponían de unos nervios terribles y es que no había podido ni siquiera ver a esas pequeñas colonias ni de lejos y se moría de curiosidad por echarles un vistazo.

* * *

Por su cabeza pasaron una serie de imágenes e ideas que nunca, NUNCA antes había tenido, y valla que más de uno se regodearía de tenerlo como aquel chiquillo lo tena ahora.  
Apenas entrar a la alcoba de Matthieu pudo observar como este se hallaba sobre la enorme cama acompañado del que supuso sería la colonia de Arthur, pero antes de poder acercarse siquiera, se vio derribado por aquel chico de piel morena y ojos rojos que sostenía un cuchillo sobre su cuello, o eso suponía, el filo sobre su delicada piel le quitaban las ganas de verificar.

-Tenochtitlán-

Gritaron a coro los pequeños seguido de algunas palabras que no entendió, pero lograron hacer que el muchacho (de aparentes quince años) retrocediera con recelo, así que la pequeña colonia de su buen amigo no era tan pequeña.

-S'il vous plaît ne pas faire quelque chose pour eux, ils sont mes frères-

Habló su protegido con lágrimas en los ojos y algo de dificultad, y para la guinda del pastel abrazando a los otros dos logrando que aquello terminara por convencerlo de mantener la boca cerrada y ayudarlos a regresar a sus tierras bajo el mayor secretismo que pudiera.


	3. Japón

Declaimer. Hasta donde ustedes saben los reptilianos dominamos el mundo.  
Debo decirlo, sufro un bloqueo mental que no me deja avanzar mis demás fics y estos pequeños drabbles ayudan a despejarme.

* * *

Decir que estaba como una cuba sería lo mas correcto, aunque para ser sinceros el asiático estaba mucho menos tomado que el norteamericano.  
-Alexander isn't brother of the others latins hahahaha-

Alfred mecía su cerveza de un lado a otro, las mejillas sonrojadas y la corbata y camisa totalmente desarregladas. Kiku por un momento pensó que el rubio ya estaba delirando bastante, aunque también podría ser que su límite fuera menos de media botella de cerveza.

-Creo que no entiendo lo que dice América san-

Y tal parecía que le habían crecido dos cabezas porque el ojiazul le miraba de una forma bastante extraña.

-México... no es... hermano de los otros latinooooossssss-

Cada palabra venía remarcada de un gesto con las manos como si eso lo hiciera comprender mejor, pero era todo lo contrario.

-No entiendo por que dice eso-

-But... it's very easy... Mexico is my brother... my big brother hahaha-

-¡¿Qué?!- 


	4. Austria

Declaimer. ¿Y si Hidekaz Himaruya es un alter creado por mí para que nadie sepa que soy la verdadera creadora de Hetalia?

Notas del cap. Esto es más como un Alfred enterándose de que Austria lo sabía ¡todo!  
Digo estuvieron casados así que estos tienen su historia.

* * *

Su matrimonio no había sido planeado, es más ni siquiera pasó por su mente que la convivencia de ambos pudiera ser cordial, más si se tomaba en cuenta que aquel enlace había surgido de engaños y presiones por parte del francés.  
Y aunque la relación no duró más que un par de años (bastante corto para ambas naciones) Alejandro y él contra todo pronóstico se habían vuelto bastante cercanos, tanto que aún después de la separación mantenían contacto y se podría decir que eran buenos amigos.

-You!-

América azotó las puertas de su despacho hecho una furia.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de Alexander nunca más!-

Demandó el rubio, el aristócrata solo arqueó una ceja algo molesto porque no era su costumbre recibir órdenes de nadie.

-**Agradecería que antes de irrumpir en mi casa, tuvieras la decencia de avisar de antemano sobre tú visita**-

Aquel comentario provocó que el rubio se pusiera rojo y gritara una serie de amenazas a las que no le tomó importancia.

-And Alex loves me more than he loves you -

-Claro que lo hace, al fin de cuentas eres su hermano menor y siempre va a ver no solo por ti, si no también por Canadá-

El rojo del rostro del americano paso a blanco mientras abría grandemente los ojos y balbuceaba.

-¿Acaso creíste que Alejandro le guardaría algo como eso a su esposo?


	5. Hungría

Declaimer. Hetalia es de Hidekaz, pero al fandom nadie lo detiene.

Notas de cap. Un detalle curioso es que le envié a Myobi el primer drabble de el fic por error (Italia) jajaja que cosas, cambiando de tema ahora le toca a Hungría descubrir el sucio secreto de los Norteamericanos, un poquito de slash y como siempre Ale bateando al gringo.

Aclaraciones. (Aunque creo que es obvio)

Panamá-Esteban

Hungría

* * *

Hungría estaba prácticamente desangrándose, pero feliz, es que muy pocas veces podía presenciar el espectáculo que tenía frente a sus ojos, que importaba si era por medio de Skype lo importante es que era en VIVO! Realmente valía lo que había pagado.

-Vamosvamosvamosházlo-

Susurraba cual mantra mientras se acercaba mas a la pantalla con las manos juntas y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-Alejandro-

El cabello castaño del panameño acarició con las puntas las mejillas del moreno mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios... cerca... demasiado cerca...

-WHAT SHIT IS IT?-

-Espérate no es lo que crees-

Alejandro se levantó rápidamente de la silla donde momentos antes Esteban lo "tenía acorralado". Ambos varones salieron de foco en lo que parecía una riña bastante seria y por un momento se sintió ligeramente culpable por ocasionarle problemas de ese tipo con Alfred... solo un poco, aun así no cerró la sesión porque esto se estaba poniendo bastante bueno (tampoco era su culpa que los otros dos la olvidaran).

Hubo una serie de improperios en ingles y español que terminaron en un _lárgate antes de que te mate_

por parte del rubio y una sonora carcajada por parte del centroamericano.

-Vale, vale me voy-

Después un silencio incómodo se instauró en la habitación y ella aguantó la respiración esperando no ser descubierta.

-Why are you doing this?... I love you. I love you so much!-

La voz de Alfred sonaba realmente destrozada y estaba a punto de darles privacidad cuando oyó algo que le sacó una exclamación de sorpresa y la delató haciendo que Alejandro maldijera en español antes de que apagara la laptop, aun así el _**¿Es por que somos hermanos?**_ no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza.


	6. Bielorrusia

Declaimer: Si Hetalia fuera nuestro no tendríamos que escribir fanfics de la serie

Notas del cap.: Natalia me cae demasiado bien, no entiendo como nadie la quiere...

* * *

Lo miró observarla con aquella sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras conversaba con su hermano amenamente, sonrisa que se ensanchó al verla fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños.

-No sé tú, pero yo comenzaba a cambiar de enfoque-

Fue lo que le dijo cuándo prácticamente la mayoría de los presentes habían abandonado la sala, sus manos rápidamente se movieron al cuchillo que siempre llevaba en el liguero para enterrarlo justo donde segundos antes se hallaba la mano del mexicano.

-¡Hey calmantes montes!-

Rio de buena gana poniéndola aún más molesta.

-You bloody psycho get away from Alexander!-

Dos días después recibiría la visita del moreno.

-Te fuiste antes de que te diera un consejo-

Ella más bien recordaba los hechos como al mexicano siendo llevado a rastras por el maldito capitalista mientras soltaba varios improperios y era monumentalmente ignorado.

-En primer lugar debes de...-

No supo en que momento paso, pero las visitas del mexicano rápidamente se volvieron rutina y pronto noto que su amado hermano no se hallaba nada contento con eso.

-Tú solo imponte-

Le había aconsejado México cuando le ordenó cuchillo en mano que no quería volverlo a ver porque Iván estaba molesto y sus consejos de nada servían.

-Si sigues dándole lo que quiere por las buenas jamás obtendrás lo que quieres-

Esa misma noche después de que el moreno se fuera sucedió...  
Iván se presentó en su casa con un aura que le intimidó y antes de que pudiera decir algo este la llevo a jalones a su habitación y sin contemplación la hizo suya.

-Aléjate de Alexander-

Le dijo a la mañana siguiente y sin más se fue.

Paso un año para que lo volviera a ver, no sabía bien la razón pero aquel primer encuentro se repitió constantemente por ese año y cada que su amado hermano se iba le hacia la misma advertencia.

-Aléjate de Alexander -

Aquella obsesión por que no viera al mexicano se hizo tal que mandó a sus mejores espías a seguir cada movimiento del latino.

-¿Esta información es confiable?-

Releyó los papeles no queriendo creer lo que había escrito en ellos. A pesar de todo México comenzaba a agradarle.

-Señora... su teléfono está sonando-

Fulminó con la mirada al idiota que le había sacado de sus pensamientos mientras miraba el número de contacto no identificándolo. No tuvo que preguntar quién hablaba; el tono de voz le era irritantemente conocido.

-Get away from my bro!-

Aquello solo le confirmó lo que acababa de enterarse.


End file.
